


Chaldea Shenanigans

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Comedy, Fantasy, Gen, It's a bit gay in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: A small collection of scenes that follow interactions between Ritsuka and his faithful Servants.





	Chaldea Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Starting playing Fate: Grand Order lately and been enjoying the dumb bullshit surrounding it. The characters featured here are mainly Servants that I have summoned thus far so I hope you enjoy.

**Admiration**

 

Upon fixing the second singularity found within Rome, Ritsuka and the rest of Chaldea decided to take some time for their bodies to relax after the constant battles. Ritsuka, Fergus and Leonidas opted to soak their muscles in a hot bath to start off their week. As such the three sat across from each other, shoulder deep into the blessed water. Both Fergus and Ritsuka however seemed to distracted at their other companion.

 

“Why do you stare at me so?” Leonidas asked, head turning to look at Ritsuka then Fergus.

 

“Yeah, um. You know that you got your helmet on yeah?” Ritsuka asked.

 

“Of course! I cannot be comfortable without my armor after all.”

 

Both Ritsuka and Fergus glanced at each other with mutual confusion before turning to Leonidas again.

 

“But...you took your armor off before coming in here.” Ritsuka debated, “We all saw what was underneath there and it was a good sight.”

 

“Agreed,” Fergus interjected, “We beheld your rippling abdomen that glistened in the sun as if it was bronze. I may mostly love women, but needless to say that I am impressed by your physique.”

 

Leonidas sensibly chuckled, “I thank you friends. However, if I were to take off my helm: the pure power of my handsome face may very well turn you into ash!”

 

“Prove it then!” Ritsuka blurted out, catching Leonidas by surprise. Fergus let out a hearty laugh at the challenge.

 

“Oho! I knew that our Master was bold, but to see him make a challenge with such confidence fills with me joy at the battles to come!”

 

Ritsuka flushed from the embarrassment, “D-don’t make it weird Fergus!” the mage chided, “A-anyway, come on! I know you can’t back down now Leonidas!”

 

The Lancer chuckled once more, “How can I back down from such a challenge! Very well, behold my magnificent face!” Leonidas’ hands slowly reached towards his helmet, Ritsuka and Fergus watching intently as the helm was gently lifted off Leonidas’ head…

* * *

 

**Rivalry?**

 

Mash stared Carmilla with a focused gaze that the vampire had only seen during battles or while strategizing their next move. Carmilla wasn’t often one to feel uncomfortable, but being scrutinized by the Shielder seemed to make her want to squirm. An admirable trait Carmilla thought, but she had somewhere she needed to be.

 

“Can I help you?” The vampire asked while keeping her tone flat.

 

“Where’s your microphone stand?” Mash returned the question causing Carmilla to cock her head back in confusion.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

Mash squinted at her with little beads of distrust coming from violet eyes. “Where’s your microphone stand? I know you have one. I’ve heard you singing in your room before and you sang when we were climbing that really long ladder back in Japan.” Mash jabbed a finger at Carmilla’s chest, “So where is your microphone stand?”

 

Carmilla sneered at Mash, “Are you accusing me of holding onto hold habits from when I was Elizabeth? How foolish and quite frankly disrespectful.”

 

“You don’t fool me, that gothic look and silver hair. You are secret idol aren’t you?”

Carmilla’s jaw was agape. She stood there dumbfounded for what seemed like hours before collecting herself.

 

“I am not an idol,” Carmilla explained as calmly as she could, her eyes darkening with a silent rage, “I do not sing, I do not carry a microphone stand, I do not dance and if you compare me to that little cretin again, I will slit your throat. Understand me?”

 

Sparks literally flew between the two before Carmilla stormed off. Mash watched the vampire walk away before taking out a notebook, opening it to a page and started to write

 

“Definitely an idol. She must be watched.” Mash stated to herself.

* * *

 

**Karaoke Night**

 

The doors to the lounge opened and both Fergus and Carmilla stepped inside, the strange pair dressed impressively sharp. Fergus was wearing a two piece grey suit with a maroon shirt underneath while Carmilla was wearing a blood red, velvet dress that formed around her figure with her right leg bared. The vampire walked behind the counter and pulled a bottle from the back while Fergus headed to the small stage setup in between a pair of booths and started up the karaoke machine.

 

“What are we feeling tonight Carmilla?” Fergus asked with a grin. Ever since being shown the ways of karaoke by Ritsuka, Fergus had found an interesting pastime and an even more interesting partner in Carmilla.

 

“I need something with a bit of edge,” Carmilla answered as she poured the drink into two glass cups. She carried both in her hands and handed one to Fergus who gladly accepted it.

 

“You look as if you are fueled by something. I see that you are irritated.”

 

“As perceptive as always.” Carmilla responded with mock interest. Fergus simply laughed it off.

 

“I can tell when beautiful women are feeling troubled,” Fergus bragged, “If you need a shoulder to lean on then you can always come to me friend!”

 

Carmilla simply smirked, “I would rather vent through song so let us get on with it.” the vampire raised her glass as did Fergus, both cups clinking before they down their drink. Once ready, Fergus hit play and the song began.

 

The first song was high energy with Carmilla leading in vocals while Fergus provided back-up. Despite the lack of an audience, the two moved in sync on the small stage like trained performers. When the song was finished, Fergus performed a ballad solo as Carmilla watched from the booth – mildly impressed that the Celtic knight could even sing such a melancholic song perfectly. Afterwards, Carmilla stood on stage once more and performed a hit song from the 80’s that carried an upbeat tune. As the night went on, drinks flowed more and more as both Fergus and Carmilla began to succumb to the effects of alcohol.

 

Fergus had shed his jacket while Carmilla was now barefoot on stage, the two singing a duet on stage from a latest hit with that mixed both pop vocals and heavy guitar riffs. Unknowing to the both of them, Da Vinci was peeking through the lounge door with a phone in her hand – giggling mischievously to herself as she recorded the whole performance.

 

“Oooh, Master is going to love this.” Da Vinci sensibly cackled while Fergus and Carmilla dramatically fell to the floor as the song ended.

* * *

 

**The New Servant**

 

Ritsuka, Romani, and Mash looked through the glass window at the behemoth that simply sat at a table staring at the wall: The legendary Lu Bu, a Berserker-Class servant and one whose might was greatly recorded throughout all of history.

 

“It’s about time we got some muscle to join the team. Ritsuka commented, “You hear from history that Lu Bu was a near untouchable general back at his time so this is gonna help us out a lot.”

 

Mash smiled and nodded, “I agree – Lu Bu’s strength would be helpful in fixing the singularities.”

 

“I agree. With Lu Bu, it’ll be hard for our enemies to defeat us! However as Lu Bu is a Berserker, it will be difficult to communicate with him so I’ve printed out some useful information of his past to help us figure out the kind of person he is.”

 

“Would you look at that? Guess you are useful for something.” Ritsuka said sarcastically, causing Romani to wince in pain. As the scientist looked over his notes, the two noticed his enthusiasm fading away.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mash asked. Romani swallowed loudly before answering.

 

“Oh no just...um..how do I put this? It would seem that our new friend is prone to uh, social disputes with his employers.” Romani said jokingly.

 

“And what does that mean exactly?” Mash asked. Ritsuka took the notes and read them over himself.

 

“Alright let’s see...Lu Bu was feared by many as a warrior and tactician...betrayed his liege and conspired with the demon lord...he then proceeded to betray said demon lord...” Ritsuka started to trail off before picking his voice back up, “Okay so he likes his wife..while also disliking her and doesn’t like being betrayed himself...”

 

Mash and Romani watched as Ritsuka squinted his eyes, putting the paper closer to his face. A moment passed before he crumpled off the paper and burned it with fire from his hand.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Ritsuka said nervously as he left the room to meet with the new servant. Mash and Romani both looked at each and deeply exhaled as they followed him, Mash deploying her shield just in case.

  
  



End file.
